federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Greenwood
Peter Greenwood is the adopted child of a raising political star in the Federation. Once considered a troubled youth, three of his other siblings had been adopted by the Greenwoods, until they were made aware of his situation and welcomed him into the family. Despite some childhood trauma, Peter has a love of music and currently getting his degree at Julliard's. Background Information Peter Greenwood is the 16th child for Raymond Sparks (2346-2390) and Jean Sparks (2344-2390). He was adopted by Christopher Greenwood CP (2346) and Moira Greenwood in December 2395. After a fire in a shuttle en route from a wedding killed the parents and several older siblings in May, 2390, Peter was put with a family friend who eventually found him too troublesome. Peter was put into a foster home for troubled children. When a cousin discovered this, Moira and Christopher took him into their home, eventually adopting him fully. He was adopted with his younger sister Theresa Greenwood (2387) and joined the family already including full siblings Megan Easton (2378), Willow Greenwood, Vincent Greenwood (2390) - all formally Sparks. The siblings that died include Abraham, Caleb, Daisy, Evelyn, Francis, George, Hannah, Iris, Jeremy, Kevin and Landon, all born between 2361 to 2377. The surviving siblings include Nathan and Olliander who were sent to live with Iskander al-Khalid CP and Margianne al-Khalid near Bajor with Megan. While Quinn and Robyn remained with Brittany until child services removed them from the home and they were adopted by other families. Sawyer Sparks (2384) stayed with his brother Caleb, while Theresa (2387) and Upton (2388) live with an Aunt on Earth - Theresa later being adopted by the Greenwood's as well. With their first child when they were 19 and 17 respectively the Sparks raised him and his siblings with the idea that all children are blessings, and that family is the central core of life. Personal Life Demeter Sonian (2402-Current): Peter met his girlfriend Demeter when her father moved into the residence as the President's main guard. With her own interest in music, she was drawn to Peter. Bonding over playing songs together and singing, she was able to help him through his anxiety and concerns over intimacy. During his time with the Greenwoods, information came out that Peter was molested by his sister Francis for several years. As a way to cope, he began to draw in a notebook, becoming a very good artist. Due to this abuse, he has trouble with intimacy and trust, as well as a skewed idea of woman in his life. Education and Career With a general education in the foster system, once adopted by the Greenwoods, his love for art and music was fostered. He has become a popular YouPadd star, learning to play instruments like a guitar and piano on his own and playing music by ear. Peter was accepted into Julliard's in 2399 and is expected to graduate with his degree Music Composition in 2403. He plans on going forward and getting his PhD, as well as to become a well known composer. 1 Peter Greenwood Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Civilian Category:Terran Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:July Category:2381 Category:All Characters